20 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Witalis Skorupka. Czapnik; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Prawo jazdy; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 20 lutego; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - Piotr wolny człowiek odc.90 (Peter, a free man); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Zegar; program dla dzieci 09:25 Rozgadana Farma - Nieprzemyślany upominek wysyła starego piernika na odpoczynek, odc. 18 (The unthoughtful present that forced and old fogy into retirem); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 23/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 97 (odc. 97); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3714 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3929); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3715 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3930); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1021; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1410; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1579; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Anna Langfus 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 14:50 Przed Eurowizją - 13 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 37 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:40 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 38 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Przed Eurowizją - 9 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3716 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3931); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3717 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3932); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik 17:35 Klan - odc. 1415 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1580; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1026; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Nie lubię warzyw, odc. 11 (I don't like salad); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Fifi - Taniec Stokrotek odc. 41 (Daisy Chain Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Drugie życie mojego męża (My Husband's Double Life) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:00 Abonament po europejsku 22:40 Narzeczona gangstera (Frances Tuesday); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 00:30 Na własne oczy - Przebacz mi Siergiej (Prosti mienia, Siergiej); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 01:25 Paryski Jardin des Plantes (Visite du Jardin des Plantes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1981) 01:50 Okazja - odc. 8 - Noł Spik Englisz; serial TVP 02:20 Przed Eurowizją - 9 02:23 Był taki dzień - 20 lutego; felieton 02:25 Notacje - ks. kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Spokojnie jak na wojnie; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Podróże z zagadkami 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - 38/249 (The Love Boat s.2, ep. The Captain?s Cup, The Folks from Home, Legal Eagle); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:05 Statek miłości - 39/249 (The Love Boat s.2, ep.El Kid, The Last Hundred Bucks, Isosceles Triangle); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Szabat - dzień święty; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 47/52 Słodki potwór (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 119 kraj prod.Polska (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:00 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie 11:10 Sąsiedzi - Kulisy demokracji; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 19/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 519); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 29; teleturniej 13:05 Wokół Sycylii - odc. 3 (Linea Blue: Sicily); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa gwiazd 15:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 560; serial TVP 16:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 5/21 Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974) 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Lekkoatletyka - Międzynarodowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2008 20:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 69 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - 1 mecz 1/8 finału/studio 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - 1 mecz 1/8 finału/mecz/ 22:55 Panorama 23:10 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:10 Alibi na środę - Zła karma (Bad Karma) kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (19) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Projekt E2 - Zielona machina (Design E2. The Green Machine); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Kondycja ludzka - Kod genetyczny (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Serwis info; STEREO 02:08 Pogoda; STEREO 02:09 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:15 Adam i Ewa (80) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 06:45 Adam i Ewa (81) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:35 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Kameleon 3 (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 09:30 J.A.G. Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (133) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 11:30 Samo życie (1044) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 12:00 Łabędziem być... (11) - real tv 13:00 W pustyni i w puszczy (2/4) - serial przygodowy, Polska 2001 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (650) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 15:15 Daleko od noszy (6) - serial komediowy, Polska 2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja (1032) 16:50 Beverly Hills 90210 (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (651) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1045) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (50) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich (51) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 21:00 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Miłość, prozak oraz inne dziwne rzeczy - komedia, Hiszpania 2001 01:30 Miasto zwycięzców - rozrywka 02:30 Nocne randki - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 05:00 Music Spot (240) - rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - rozrywka TVN 06:20 Hej-nał show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej (925) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Szymon Majewski Show 5 - rozrywka 12:00 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 13:00 Telesklep 13:30 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 14:15 Weronika Mars 3 (14/20) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 15:15 Marina (117/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 2006-2007 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 20:55 Na Wspólnej (926) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 21:30 Jackie Chan pierwsze uderzenie - film sensacyjny, Hongkong/USA 1996 23:10 Szymon Majewski Show 5 - rozrywka 00:10 Siłacze strongman 8 - rozrywka 01:15 Uwaga! 01:35 Wrzuć na luz - rozrywka 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Baba Jaga u dentysty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ostoja - odc. 24; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (7); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Lady Pank; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Ks. Isakowicz - Zaleski o lustracji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 16; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1022; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1404; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Duże dzieci - (79); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Putrament; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smaki zamknięte w tempurze; STEREO 16:05 Zwarcie - Janusz Zaorski - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 24; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Baba Jaga u dentysty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Blues na tratwie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 50. lat Teatru Muzycznego w Gdyni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 16; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1022; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Poobiednia drzemka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1404; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Komediantka - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Stefan Norblin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 To jest temat - Więcej niż buty; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 24:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (222) Alabastrowy smak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1022; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Poobiednia drzemka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1404; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Komediantka - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Stefan Norblin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Księżniczka szynka i prosty salceson; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria magazyn kulturalny 06.00 Pogromcy hitów program rozrywkowy 06.25 Dekoratornia magazyn 06.50 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Twoja wróżba program interaktywny 09.20 Zbuntowani (odc. 83) serial obyczajowy reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, wyk. Anahí, Alfonso Herrera, Christopher Uckermann, Dulce María 10.20 Cienka niebieska linia (odc. 12) serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Mina Anwar, James Dreyfus, Serena Evans 11.00 mała Czarna talk-show 12.00 Dekoratornia magazyn 12.30 Happy Hour program rozrywkowy 13.30 Wygraj fortunę teleturniej 14.30 Big Brother - najlepsze z najlepszych reality show 14.45 Big Brother 4.1 reality show 16.30 Zbuntowani (odc. 84) serial obyczajowy reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, wyk. Anahí, Alfonso Herrera, Christopher Uckermann, Dulce María 17.30 mała Czarna talk-show 18.30 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 6) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 19.00 Galileo (odc. 30) program popularnonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch: Gigant (odc. 32) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Bartek Kędzierski 20.30 Sex FM (odc. 14) serial komediowy reż. Jakub Miszczak, wyk. Rafał Cieszyński, Magdalena Kacprzak, Mariusz Kiljan, Katarzyna Skoniecka 21.05 Azazel (odc. 4-ost.) serial kryminalny reż. Aleksandr Adabashyan, wyk. Ilya Noskov, Marina Neyolova, Sergei Bezrukov, Larisa Borushko 22.10 Happy Hour program rozrywkowy 23.10 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 6) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 23.40 Big Brother 4.1 reality show 02.20 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02.55 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Big Brother 4.1 reality show 05:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.40 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 06.10 Telesklep 07.10 Mamy Cię!: Krzysztof Ibisz, Danuta Waniek, Bożena Dykiel program rozrywkowy 08.25 Gorzka zemsta (odc. 173/188) telenowela reż. Rodrigo Triana, wyk. Danna García, Germán Rojas, Mario Cimarro, Paola Andrea Rey 09.20 Ostry dyżur (odc. 26/48) serial obyczajowy reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Alex Kingston, Anthony Edwards, Eriq La Salle, George Clooney 10.25 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 11.20 Telesklep 12.40 Kobra - oddział specjalny (odc. 3/14) serial sensacyjny wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Mark Keller, René Steinke, Almut Eggert 13.45 Gorzka zemsta (odc. 174/188) telenowela reż. Rodrigo Triana, wyk. Danna García, Germán Rojas, Mario Cimarro, Paola Andrea Rey 14.40 Mamy Cię!: Jolanta Pieńkowska, Joanna Trzepiecińska i Krzysztof Cugowski program rozrywkowy 16.00 Przyjaciele (odc. 23/24) serial komediowy wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry 16.30 Dwóch i pół (odc. 9/24) serial komediowy wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Conchata Ferrell, Angus T. Jones 17.00 Ostry dyżur (odc. 27/48) serial obyczajowy reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Alex Kingston, Anthony Edwards, Eriq La Salle, George Clooney 18.00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (odc. 4/14) serial sensacyjny wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Mark Keller, René Steinke, Almut Eggert 19.05 Przyjaciele (odc. 24-ost.) serial komediowy wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry 19.35 Dwóch i pół (odc. 10/24) serial komediowy wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Conchata Ferrell, Angus T. Jones 20.05 Grom z jasnego nieba dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Allan Ackerman, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Jason Beghe, Colleen Camp, Nancy Cartwright 22.00 Urodzony czwartego lipca dramat obyczajowy reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Tom Cruise, Bryan Larkin, Raymond J. Barry, Caroline Kava 00.55 Kiedy prawo zawodzi film sensacyjny reż. Allan A. Goldstein, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Marlee Matlin, Chuck Shamata, Charles Powell 02.35 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Puls 06.00 Burza uczuć (odc. 10/150) telenowela wyk. Henriette Richter-Röhl, Gregory B. Waldis, Lorenzo Patané, Dirk Galuba 07.00 Puls o poranku magazyn 09.00 Puls kultury magazyn kulturalny 09.30 Telezakupy 10.00 Octava dies program informacyjny 10.30 Audiencja generalna transmisja 12.00 Amatorzy przygód (odc. 10) serial przygodowy reż. Laurent Brégeat, wyk. Michael Biehn, Karen Cliche, Jesse Nilsson, Jerzy Rogulski 13.00 Pełnia nad głowami komedia reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Zygmunt Malawski, Marian Opania, Kazimierz Witkiewicz 15.00 Burza uczuć (odc. 11/150) telenowela wyk. Henriette Richter-Röhl, Gregory B. Waldis, Lorenzo Patané, Dirk Galuba 16.00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (odc. 79) telenowela reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Christian Meier, Natasha Klauss, Marcelo Buquet 17.00 Po prostu miłość! (odc. 79) telenowela reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, wyk. Mauricio Ochmann, Litzy, Alejandro Felipe, Roberto Mateos 18.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 160) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 18.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 161) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 19.00 Tylko Ty teleturniej 19.30 Puls raport program informacyjny 19.50 Pogoda 19.55 Sport program informacyjny 20.00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? teleturniej 21.00 Zabójcze umysły (odc. 16/45) serial kryminalny reż. Matt Earl Beesley, wyk. Mandy Patinkin, Thomas Gibson, Lola Glaudini, Shemar Moore 22.00 Puls raport program informacyjny 22.25 Pogoda 22.30 Sport program informacyjny 22.35 Tylko Ty teleturniej 23.05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 160) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 23.35 Niegrzeczni faceci (odc. 30/42) serial komediowy wyk. Martin Clunes, Neil Morrissey, Leslie Ash, Caroline Quentin 00.05 Pełnia nad głowami komedia reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Zygmunt Malawski, Marian Opania, Kazimierz Witkiewicz 02.00 Puls raport program informacyjny 02.30 Puls kultury magazyn kulturalny 03.00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa program rozrywkowy 03.30 Puls tygodnia przegląd wydarzeń 04.30 Puls kultury magazyn kulturalny 05.00 Wolność Słowa program religijny 05.30 Puls kultury magazyn kulturalny Canal + 07.05 Minisport+ newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu-capu chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie VII (odc. 17) serial animowany 08.00 Eragon film fantasy reż. Stefen Fangmeier, wyk. Edward Speleers, Jeremy Irons, Sienna Guillory, Robert Carlyle 09.50 W pustyni i w puszczy film przygodowy reż. Gavin Hood, wyk. Karolina Sawka, Adam Fidusiewicz, Artur Żmijewski, Mzwandile Ngubeni 11.50 Łapu-capu extra chochliki telewizyjne 12.25 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu dramat obyczajowy reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Dean Cain, Peri Gilpin, Julie Warner, Shiloh Fernandez 14.05 Cztery poziomo: UFO (odc. 11/12) serial komediowy reż. Konrad Niewolski, wyk. Tomasz Sapryk, Jacek Braciak, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Robert Wabich 14.35 Neil Young - Złote serce film dokumentalny 16.25 Do góry nogami dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Tomasz Domański, Jurek Kocur, Bożena Dykiel, Robert Chrzanowski 18.10 Dziewięć miesięcy komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Hugh Grant, Julianne Moore, Tom Arnold, Joan Cusack 20.00 Łapu-capu chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie VII (odc. 18) serial animowany 20.35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu-capu chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport+ newsy sportowe 21.00 Francuskie kino: Bond po francusku. Premiera - OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów komedia reż. Jean-François Halin, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Bérénice Bejo, Aure Atika, Philippe Lefebvre 22.45 Premiera - Ergo Proxy (odc. 11) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Shuko Murase 23.15 Premiera. SuperDeser - Kurczak na twardo film krótkometrażowy 23.50 Ocean strachu 2 thriller reż. Hans Horn, wyk. Susan May Pratt, Richard Speight Jr., Niklaus Lange, Ali Hillis 01.30 Szef wszystkich szefów komedia reż. Lars von Trier, wyk. Jens Albinus, Peter Gantzler, Iben Hjejle, Louise Mieritz 03.10 Salto dramat psychologiczny reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Andrzej Łapicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Marta Lipińska Kino Polska 06.00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 06.05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery - Marysia i Napoleon. komedia kostiumowa reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Gustaw Holoubek, Juliusz Łuszczewski, Halina Kossobudzka 08.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 08.05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. - PKF 9, 51. 08.15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. - PKF 8B, 59. 08.30 Portrety 08.35 Portrety cykl dokumentalny 09.35 Rodzina do kina 09.40 Rodzina do kina - Filemon i przyjaciele. film animowany reż. Ireneusz Czesny, Ryszard Szymczak 10.45 Seans w Iluzjonie 10.50 Seans w Iluzjonie - Kronika PAT. 11.00 Seans w Iluzjonie - Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki. 11.15 Seans w Iluzjonie - Granica. dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Andrzej Seweryn, Krystyna Janda, Sławomira Łozińska, Halina Winiarska 12.50 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin 12.55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin - I klasa. film dokumentalny 13.05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin - Maturzyści. film dokumentalny 13.20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13.25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - Żeniac. komedia obyczajowa reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Edward Kusztal, Janusz Paździorko, Zuzanna Ptak, Władysław Pustelnik 14.40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - Ciężko samemu. film dokumentalny 15.00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - Gąszcz. film dokumentalny 15.30 Na ekranie i na planie (odc. 128) magazyn filmowy 15.45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15.50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery - Pamiętnik pani Hanki. komediodramat reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Lucyna Winnicka, Andrzej Łapicki, Tadeusz Pluciński, Teresa Szmigielówna 17.30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17.35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery - Marysia i Napoleon. komedia kostiumowa reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Gustaw Holoubek, Juliusz Łuszczewski, Halina Kossobudzka 19.30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19.35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. - PKF 8A, 62. 19.45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. - PKF 8B, 69. 20.00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska 20.05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska - Zagrożenie. dramat wojenny reż. Wacław Florkowski, wyk. Halina Winiarska, Jerzy Przybylski, Teresa Szmigielówna, Tadeusz Białoszczyński 21.40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska - Noc. film dokumentalny 22.00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska - Medaliony. etiuda filmowa reż. Andrzej Brzozowski 22.15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Kongola. etiuda filmowa reż. Sylwester Jakimow, wyk. Leszek Zduń, Małgorzata Ścisłowicz, Michał Szewczyk, Bruno Ganicz 23.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23.05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. - PKF 8A, 62. 23.15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. - PKF 8B, 69. 23.30 KinOFFteka 23.35 KinOFFteka - KSU - legenda Bieszczad, legenda rocka. film dokumentalny 00.05 Młode kadry 00.10 Młode kadry - Autonaprawa. etiuda filmowa reż. Tomasz Matuszczak, wyk. Janusz Chabior, Anita Sokołowska, Marek Kasprzyk, Aleksandra Justa 00.40 Młode kadry - Błogo. etiuda filmowa reż. Tomasz Matuszczak, wyk. Agnieszka Sural, Grażyna Suchocka, Tomek Piątkowski, Karolina Wypych 00.55 Młode kadry - Papierośnica. etiuda filmowa reż. Tomasz Matuszczak, wyk. Marek Szychta, Marek Kasprzyk, Anna Sarna, Piotr Adamczyk 01.10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin 01.15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin - I klasa. film dokumentalny 01.20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin - Maturzyści. film dokumentalny 01.35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin - Moja ulica. film dokumentalny 01.45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin - Było wesele.... film dokumentalny 01.55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin - Odchodzące ślady. film dokumentalny 02.20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 02.25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - Żeniac. komedia obyczajowa reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Edward Kusztal, Janusz Paździorko, Zuzanna Ptak, Władysław Pustelnik 03.35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - Ciężko samemu. film dokumentalny 03.55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - Gąszcz. film dokumentalny Movies 24 06.00 Perry Mason: Trujące pióro film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Cindy Williams 07.45 Doktor Quinn: Serce na dłoni film obyczajowy reż. Jerry London, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Jessica Bowman, Victoria Barkoff 09.30 Akt wiary dramat obyczajowy reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Judge Reinhold, Giovanni Ribisi, Robin Pearson Rose 11.15 Z miłości do Olivii dramat obyczajowy reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Lonette McKee, Sterling Macer Jr, Kathryne Dora Brown 13.00 Perry Mason: Tajemnicze morderstwo film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Ann Jillian, Daphne Ashbrook, Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale 14.45 Pechowe zdjęcie film kryminalny reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Christopher McDonald, Mare Winningham, Geoffrey Blake, Nick Mancuso 16.30 Akt miłości dramat obyczajowy reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Ron Howard, Robert Foxworth, Mickey Rourke, David Spielberg 18.15 Do siedmiu razy sztuka komedia romantyczna reż. Harry Winer, wyk. Kimberly Williams, Patrick Dempsey, Brad Rowe, Brian Markinson 20.00 Perry Mason: Notoryczna zakonnica film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Barbara Hale, Michele Green, Raymond Burr, William Katt 21.45 Mary Higgins Clark's: Na dobre i na złe dramat obyczajowy 23.30 Zwierzęce instynkty thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Shannon Whirry, Maxwell Caulfield, David Carradine, Mitch Gaylord 01.15 Wymuszony kompromis thriller reż. William Bindley, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Will Patton, Billy Wirth, Lisa Blount 03.00 Dziewczyna z zasadami film erotyczny reż. Paul Thomas, wyk. J.K. Dumont, Kim Burnette, Tamara Landry, Troy Donahue 04.30 Perry Mason: Trujące pióro film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Cindy Williams TVN Style 06.00 Telezakupy 07.45 Mamo, to ja - the best of magazyn poradnikowy 08.15 Damą być 2 (odc. 5-ost.) reality show 09.10 Magiel towarzyski program rozrywkowy 09.50 Przeglądarka ciekawostki ze świata 10.00 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (odc. 5-ost.) magazyn 10.55 Kamienie szlachetne magazyn 11.00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago serial dokumentalny 12.30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród magazyn poradnikowy 12.55 Co za tydzień 13.15 Telezakupy 13.30 Nigella gryzie show kulinarny 14.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu program rozrywkowy 15.05 Salon piękności - the best of magazyn poradnikowy 15.35 Przeglądarka ciekawostki ze świata 15.45 Magiel towarzyski program rozrywkowy 16.25 Kamienie szlachetne magazyn 16.30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (odc. 5-ost.) magazyn 17.30 Damą być 2 (odc. 5-ost.) reality show 18.30 Nigella ucztuje: Dania na wynos magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! reality show 19.50 Przeglądarka ciekawostki ze świata 20.00 66 niezapomnianych scen filmowych magazyn 20.30 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Holland talk-show 21.00 Zaklinacze wnętrz magazyn poradnikowy 21.30 Lekcja stylu 2 magazyn poradnikowy 22.00 Salon piękności - the best of magazyn poradnikowy 22.30 Miasto kobiet magazyn 23.30 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya magazyn kulinarny 00.20 House Doctor magazyn poradnikowy 00.50 Co za tydzień 01.10 Kamienie szlachetne magazyn 01.15 Telezakupy 02.15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! reality show 03.05 Poznaj moich rodziców program rozrywkowy 03.30 Tessa w domu magazyn poradnikowy 03.55 Notes kulinarny magazyn 04.20 Ona, czyli ja autorski program Joanny Brodzik National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Loire Atlantique serial przyrodniczy 09.00 Megafabryki: John Deere serial dokumentalny 10.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego serial dokumentalny 11.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Loire Atlantique serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Megafabryki: John Deere serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego serial dokumentalny 14.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Loire Atlantique serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Megafabryki: John Deere serial dokumentalny 16.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego serial dokumentalny 17.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Loire Atlantique serial przyrodniczy 18.00 Megafabryki: John Deere serial dokumentalny 19.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego serial dokumentalny 20.00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Indie serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe serial dokumentalny 23.00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Indie serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania serial dokumentalny 01.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe serial dokumentalny Disney Channel 06.00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki serial animowany 06.25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś serial animowany 06.50 JoJo z cyrku serial animowany 07.00 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 07.15 Hannah Montana serial komediowy reż. David Kendall, Fred Savage, wyk. Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Jason Earles 07.40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek serial komediowy reż. Paul Wroblewski, Timothy Michael Cairns, wyk. Deniz Akdeniz, Alicia Banit, Rhiannon Fish, Nicole Gulasekharam 07.45 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 08.10 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 08.35 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 08.45 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 08.50 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 09.00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś serial animowany 09.25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki serial animowany 09.45 Mali Einsteini serial animowany 10.10 JoJo z cyrku serial animowany 10.35 Stanley serial animowany 11.00 Cafe Myszka serial animowany 11.25 Goofy i inni serial animowany 11.45 Kacza paczka serial animowany 12.10 Legenda Tarzana serial animowany 12.35 Lilo i Stitch serial animowany 12.55 Amerykański smok Jake Long serial animowany 13.20 Fillmore na tropie serial animowany 13.40 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 14.05 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 14.30 Brenda i pan Whiskers serial animowany 14.55 Przygody Timmy'ego serial animowany 15.15 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 15.35 Amerykański smok Jake Long serial animowany 16.00 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 16.25 Hannah Montana serial komediowy reż. David Kendall, Fred Savage, wyk. Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Jason Earles 16.50 Wymiennicy serial animowany 17.00 Fineasz i Ferb serial animowany 17.15 Brenda i pan Whiskers serial animowany 17.35 Amerykański smok Jake Long serial animowany 18.00 Hannah Montana serial komediowy reż. David Kendall, Fred Savage, wyk. Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Jason Earles 18.25 Nie ma to jak hotel serial familijny wyk. Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Phill Lewis 18.45 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 19.00 Brenda i pan Whiskers serial animowany 19.25 Przygody Timmy'ego serial animowany 19.50 Cory w Białym Domu serial komediowy 20.10 Nie ma to jak hotel serial familijny wyk. Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Phill Lewis 20.35 Nie ma to jak hotel serial familijny wyk. Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Phill Lewis 21.00 Filip z przyszłości serial komediowy wyk. Ricky Ullman, Alyson Michalka, Amy Bruckner, Craig Anton 21.25 Świat Raven serial familijny wyk. Raven, Orlando Brown, Anneliese van der Pol, Kyle Massey 21.50 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany Jetix 06.00 W.I.T.C.H. serial animowany 06.20 W.I.T.C.H. serial animowany 06.45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 07.05 Iggy Arbuckle serial animowany 07.30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja serial animowany 07.50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja serial animowany 08.15 MegaMan NT Warrior serial animowany 08.35 MegaMan NT Warrior serial animowany 09.00 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 09.25 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 09.50 Galactik Football serial animowany 10.15 Galactik Football serial animowany 10.40 Iggy Arbuckle serial animowany 11.05 Iggy Arbuckle serial animowany 11.30 Miejskie szkodniki serial animowany 12.00 Yin Yang Yo! serial animowany 12.20 Yin Yang Yo! serial animowany 12.45 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 13.10 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 13.35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 14.00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 14.20 Iggy Arbuckle serial animowany 14.45 Miejskie szkodniki serial animowany 15.05 Pucca serial animowany 15.30 Yin Yang Yo! serial animowany 15.55 Yin Yang Yo! serial animowany 16.20 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 16.45 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 17.10 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 17.35 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 18.00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 18.25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 18.50 Planeta skeczu serial animowany 19.00 Naruto serial animowany 19.25 Naruto serial animowany 19.50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja serial animowany 20.15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 20.40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 21.00 MegaMan NT Warrior serial animowany 21.25 MegaMan NT Warrior serial animowany 21.45 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 22.10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar serial przygodowy reż. John Bell, Rene Bonniere, wyk. Bill Switzer, Daniel Clark, Lindy Booth, Neil Crone 22.30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja serial animowany 22.55 Power Rangers S.P.D. serial przygodowy reż. Greg Aronowitz, Mark Beesley, wyk. Brandon Jay McLaren, Chris Violette, Matt Austin, Monica May 23.15 Naruto serial animowany 23.40 Naruto serial animowany MTV Two 07.00 100% MTV TWO 08.00 The Rock: Top 10 09.00 Spanking New Music 09.15 100% MTV TWO 10.00 The MTV TWO Chart 11.00 Spanking New Music 11.15 100% MTV TWO 12.00 Spanking New Music 12.15 100% MTV TWO 13.00 20 Awesome British Debuts 15.30 20 Awesome British Live... 18.00 Brits & Drugs And Rock "N' Roll 19.00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems 20.00 Nirvana: Unplugged 21.00 Nirvana Top 5 21.30 Spanking New Music 21.45 100% MTV TWO 22.00 Kasabian Takeover 23.00 The Riot UK Special 00.00 Viva La Bam 00.30 Homewrecker 01.00 Wonder Showzen 01.30 Wonder Showzen 02.00 120 Minutes: UK Special 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free TV5 Monde Europe 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Poranek z telewizją magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 A la di stasio magazyn 09.00 Cegła w brzuchu magazyn 09.25 Wybrzeże magazyn 09.50 Miłość chińskiego psa film dokumentalny 10.45 Cyfry i litery teleturniej 11.15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Kuchnia magazyn 12.30 Piękne życie (odc. 233) serial obyczajowy 13.00 Życie, życie (odc. 13) serial obyczajowy 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Na słońcu (odc. 33) serial obyczajowy 15.00 360° reportaż geo film dokumentalny 16.00 C Com-c@ (odc. 14) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 17.00 Pytania z pierwszych stron gazet magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.25 Pekin Express program rozrywkowy 20.00 Historie zamków (odc. 8/20) serial dokumentalny 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Ucieczka pana Monde film obyczajowy reż. Claude Goretta, wyk. Bernard Le Coq, Nozha Khouadra, Nathalie Nell, Sylvie Milhaud 22.30 Historie zamków (odc. 3/20) serial dokumentalny 22.45 Domy na południu film dokumentalny 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 SOS 18 (odc. 13) serial obyczajowy wyk. Arnaud Bédouet, France Zobda, Patrick Raynal, Yannick Soulier 00.35 SOS 18 (odc. 14) serial obyczajowy wyk. Arnaud Bédouet, France Zobda, Patrick Raynal, Yannick Soulier 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.00 Pytania z pierwszych stron gazet magazyn 03.00 Miłość chińskiego psa film dokumentalny 04.00 Wietnam, kult przodków film dokumentalny 04.45 To nie koniec świata magazyn 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.30 Największe muzeum świata serial dokumentalny Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (6) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (7) 8:00 Krew nie woda 10:00 Patrol morski: W polu widzenia (5/13) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (117) 12:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa (1/2) 14:00 Patrol morski: W polu widzenia (5/13) 15:00 Krew nie woda 17:00 Córki McLeoda (118) 18:00 Powrót 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (2) 22:00 Poszukiwani (7) 23:00 Oddział duchów (1) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (1) 2:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa (1/2) 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (6) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (7) Ale Kino! 8:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Matt Damon 8:55 ostatni seans: Rozbitkowie 10:40 Rosyjskie baśnie 11:00 Przystań 12:30 ostatni seans: Dziennik intymny 14:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Ralph Fiennes 15:10 Wyszłam za kosmicznego potwora 16:35 ostatni seans: Na tym świecie 18:15 Ucieczka z planety małp 20:00 Z piątku na sobotę 22:15 Twierdza 0:35 Mala Noche 2:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Samotność nawet w murach drąży rysy szaleństwa (10) 3:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Wiedza to władza, a kto rano wstaje, temu Pan Bóg daje (11) 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Wilki 7:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (8) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 9:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (27) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (28) 10:00 Wszystko o jeździectwie (1) 10:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie (2) 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (13) 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (5) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Przestępstwa 13:00 Łowca krokodyli: Steve i smok 14:00 Ulica lemurów (11) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (12) 15:00 Małe zoo walczy!: Atak głodu 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (13) 16:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (5) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Trójnożny Achilles 18:00 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych 18:30 Tropem tygrysów 19:00 Goryle: W poszukiwaniu King Konga 20:00 Łowca krokodyli: Gady z zaginionego kontynentu 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Potwór z bagien 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Psie popołudnie 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (13) 23:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (5) 0:00 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych 0:30 Tropem tygrysów 1:00 Goryle: W poszukiwaniu King Konga 2:00 Łowca krokodyli: Gady z zaginionego kontynentu 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Potwór z bagien 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Psie popołudnie 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (13) 5:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (5) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni (13) 7:00 The Amazing Race 6 (11) 8:00 Jericho (1) 9:00 Szczury wodne (126) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (9) 11:00 The Amazing Race 6 (11) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni (13) 13:00 Szczury wodne (126) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (9) 15:00 Jericho (1) 16:00 The Amazing Race 6 (12) 17:00 Szczury wodne (127) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni (14) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (10) 20:00 Jericho (2) 21:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (8) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (7) 23:00 Szukając siebie 1:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (8) 2:20 Raport o zagrożeniach (8) 3:20 Szukając siebie BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (9) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (3) 10:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 11:00 Doktor Who (12) 11:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 12:45 Allo, Allo (9) 13:20 Allo, Allo (10) 13:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 15:00 Czarna Żmija (3) 15:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (28) 17:20 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Biuro (5) 20:20 Biuro (6) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 23:00 Biuro (5) 23:40 Biuro (6) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (3) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (5) 1:40 Życie na Marsie (6) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 3:30 Życie na Marsie (5) 4:20 Życie na Marsie (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (13-ost.) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (10) 6:30 Forsa na strychu (4) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (9) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (10) 7:55 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 8:50 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (12) 9:45 10 lat mniej (4) 10:10 10 lat mniej (5) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (4) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (9) 11:25 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 12:20 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (12) 13:10 10 lat mniej (4) 13:35 10 lat mniej (5) 14:05 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 15:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (12) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (4) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (9) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (10) 17:10 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 17:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (7) 18:00 Architektura przyszłości (2) 18:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (2) 19:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) 20:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 20:30 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (7) 21:00 Architektura przyszłości (2) 21:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (2) 22:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (4) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (9) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (10) 0:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 1:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (7) 1:30 Architektura przyszłości (2) 1:55 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (2) 2:20 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (4) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (9) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (10) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (4) 5:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) Canal + Film 8:30 Listy miłosne 10:25 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift 12:10 Simpsonowie 7 (17) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Ryś 15:25 Łapu-capu extra 15:55 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 17:45 Zakochani widzą słonie 19:30 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (26) 20:00 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki 21:00 Pan Tadeusz 23:30 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 1:10 Krwawe święta 2:35 Z odzysku 4:20 Pułapka 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 8:00 Szalona odwaga 10:00 Za ciosem 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 13:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA All-Star Game 17:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 17:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 18:00 Nie przegap 18:10 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 20:15 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 22:15 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 22:45 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 23:15 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 1:15 Deser: Jak to w przyrodzie 1:30 Babel 4:00 Get Rich or Die Tryin' 6:00 Życie w obrazkach Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Zemsta Różowej Pantery 7:35 Miejsce zwane domem 9:25 Z drugiej strony 11:05 Boy Ecury 12:30 Star Trek 14:40 Rytm życia 16:25 Tak daleko, tak blisko 18:25 Zemsta Różowej Pantery 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Noc mojego brata 22:00 Mój syn i ja 23:25 Dom przy Rillington Place 10 1:15 Skrywane namiętności 2:55 Byki z Durham 4:40 Łącze pożądania Zone Club 6:00 Randka na Manhattanie (9) 6:30 Bazar (4) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (16) 7:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (13) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (23) 8:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (24) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (27) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (28) 10:00 Porządek musi być (36) 10:30 Dru Yoga 11:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje 12:00 Druga szansa (37) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (23) 13:30 Ikony popkultury: Angelina Jolie 14:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (13) 15:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (24) 15:30 Bazar (4) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (16) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (6) 17:30 Dru Yoga 18:00 Porządek musi być (36) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (9) 19:00 Druga szansa (37) 20:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje 21:00 Dieta cud 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (80) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (50) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (47) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (80) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (50) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (47) 4:00 Randka na Manhattanie (9) 4:30 Bazar (4) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (13) 5:30 Terapia szokowa: Lee (7) Discovery Channel 6:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Fontanny Bellagio 7:00 Brainiac (6) 8:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Bezlitosne morze (2) 9:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (5) 9:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (6) 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Zawalenie mostu 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Fontanny Bellagio 13:00 Brainiac (6) 14:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Bezlitosne morze (2) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 16:00 Auto dla każdego: Mercury Cougar 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Matt Hotch i Roger Goldammer 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 (4) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Papierowa kusza 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 21:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Zwłoki w wodzie 22:00 Brudna robota: Drwal 23:00 Misja nie-zbędna (8) 0:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Bliskie spotkania 1:00 Z akt FBI: W ciemnym lesie 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy (32) 3:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (7) 3:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (8) 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny błotne Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 8:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Paryż 9:00 Podniebne wyścigi: Intermedium 9:30 Podniebne wyścigi: Odrodzenie 10:00 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 14:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Paryż 15:00 Podniebne wyścigi: Intermedium 15:30 Podniebne wyścigi: Odrodzenie 16:00 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Poręcze schodów ruchomych/Markery/Struny gitary/Peruki 20:00 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy 21:00 Kosmiczne safari (2) 22:00 Człowiek i jego rakieta 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Poręcze schodów ruchomych/Markery/Struny gitary/Peruki 2:00 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy 3:00 Kosmiczne safari (2) 3:50 Człowiek i jego rakieta 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (2) 7:00 Badacze mumii: W krypcie Medyceuszy 8:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 9:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 11:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 12:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (2) 13:00 Badacze mumii: W krypcie Medyceuszy 14:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 15:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 17:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 18:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (2) 19:00 Badacze mumii: W krypcie Medyceuszy 20:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 21:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 23:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (2) 1:00 Badacze mumii: W krypcie Medyceuszy 2:00 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 3:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 4:45 Upadły bóg - Montezuma 5:35 Wielkie akcje dywersyjne II wojny światowej: Bomba atomowa Hitlera Eurosport 8:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 9:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 11:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen (Niemcy) 12:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 13:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 14:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Doha (Katar) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Doha (Katar) 19:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 20:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 21:30 Rajdy ekstremalne 22:00 Wednesday Selection 22:05 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 22:10 Golf: Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Los Angeles 23:10 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Dżakarcie 23:40 Golf: Golf Club 23:45 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 23:50 Żeglarstwo: Sol Oceans 2008 23:55 Wednesday Selection 0:00 Rajdy ekstremalne 0:30 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Trial: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Granadzie 15:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 19:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody w USA 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Timbersport: Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:00 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Biedni arystokraci 7:25 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 8:45 Wyznania panny młodej 10:15 Rodzina Steedów 2 11:55 Firewall 13:40 Czeski sen 15:10 Poddaj się, Dorotko 16:35 Rodzina Steedów 3 18:10 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 20:10 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 22:00 Premiera: Kociaki 2 (3) 22:35 Sekret śmierci 0:05 Homo.pl 1:25 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 3:20 Kociaki 2 (3) 3:55 Sekret śmierci 5:25 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Co takiego? 7:30 Nastolatki 9:15 Kalamazoo? 11:00 Gospel 12:40 Na planie 13:10 Królowie i królowa 15:40 Przyjaciele z kasą 17:10 Cinema, cinema 17:35 Humor Orientu 19:15 Antoni, Boży wojownik 21:00 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia 23:35 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 1:05 Animal 2:40 Control 4:25 Mechanik: Czas zemsty HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (7) 11:10 Ślub Romea i Julii 12:45 Różowa Pantera 14:15 Z ust do ust 15:50 Ślub Romea i Julii 17:25 Różowa Pantera 18:55 Z ust do ust 20:30 Koszmarnie długa noc 22:00 Fabryka snów 23:25 Na stojaka! (204) 0:00 Wspólne zdjęcie 1:30 Wszystko naraz 2:50 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Hector Berlioz: Symfonia 'Romeo i Julia' 11:35 Creation based on the 'Treatise on Orchestration' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Classic Dance: Ludwig Minkus: 'Don Kichot' 19:05 Classic Dance: Clairemarie Osta, gwiazda z duszą 19:30 Classic Dance: Tutu, kostium tancerki od czasów Edgara Degasa do dziś 20:30 Daniel Barenboim i West-Eastern Divan Orchestra na żywo z Ramallah 22:05 Wiedza jest początkiem - Daniel Barenboim i West-Eastern Divan Orchestra 0:00 Około północy: Buddy Rich na żywo, 1978 1:15 Divertimezzo 2:00 Mahavishnu Orchestra na żywo z Montreux, 1984 4:00 Około północy: Doctor Knock na żywo z New Morning, 2004 MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (43) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (44) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (45) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (5) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (75) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (16) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (68) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (14) 8:00 Noddy (63) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (20) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (10) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (37) 8:50 Rumcajs (6) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (50) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (5) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (14) 9:45 Bracia koala (25) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (15) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (25) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (3) 11:00 Noddy (62) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (19) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (9) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (36) 11:50 Rumcajs (5) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (4) 12:25 Pingu (10) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (7) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (5) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (35) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (17) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (40) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (41) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (42) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (4) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (74) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (15) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (67) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (13) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (49) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (4) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (13) 16:45 Bracia koala (24) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (14) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (24) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (2) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (5) 18:25 Pingu (11) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (8) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (25) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (6) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (36) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (18) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 Made 10:30 Wspaniałe życie 11:00 Modelki z Miami 12:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 MTV prezentuje 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 South Park 23:00 Jackass 23:30 MTV Live: 50 Cent 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza 7:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (3) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (13) 9:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historyczne domy 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry 12:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy 13:00 Krokodyl błotny 14:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historyczne domy 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 16:00 Sekcja dinozaura 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata 18:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz 19:00 Najgroźniejszy wąż 20:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson 21:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne maszyny 22:00 Największy statek wycieczkowy świata 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli 0:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne maszyny 1:00 Największy statek wycieczkowy świata 2:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson 3:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne maszyny 4:00 Największy statek wycieczkowy świata 5:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli Planete 6:45 Siły powietrzne świata: Niemieckie samoloty wojskowe (6/20) 7:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Padlinożercy (11/13) 8:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie myśliwce (3/20) 9:15 Wielka zieleń: Przyroda a świat naszych uczuć. Znaczenia symboliczne i metaforyczne (1/5) 9:40 Droga przez Amerykę (2/6) 10:10 Droga przez Amerykę (3/6) 10:40 Droga przez Amerykę (4/6) 11:05 Afryka jak na dłoni: Mali pomocnicy nosorożców (1/13) 11:35 Droga przez Amerykę (5/6) 12:05 Droga przez Amerykę (6-ost.) 12:35 Konfucjanizm: Obyczajność - tajemnicza siła (3/4) 13:35 Grace Kelly. Arystokratka ekranu 14:40 Mój kraju! 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Łodzi w Burgundii (7/13) 16:55 Nauru, ginąca wyspa 17:55 Żydzi, filmy i amerykański sen 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Leksykon ciąży (6/15) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Azja - raj na ziemi: Pekin (5/8) 20:50 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Rakotwórcza słodycz 21:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Przaśny heavy metal 22:55 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Budzenie podświadomości (3/6) 0:05 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Uwolnić się od wspomnień (4/6) 1:10 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Poparzeni (5/7) 2:10 Racje i emocje: Obszary chronione - równowaga wspólnego istnienia (4/8) 2:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Zdrowie (38/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lot w kosmos (99) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (637) 8:30 Samo życie (1010) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Protest głodowy (68) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: W pale się nie mieści (98) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tango z aniołem: W pajęczynie hipotez (21) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Układ (1) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Coś wisi w powietrzu (100-ost.) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (638) 21:30 Samo życie (1011) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Wejście smoka (102) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Titanic (99) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Latający talerz (102) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Policyjna prowokacja (69) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (1011) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Coś wisi w powietrzu (100) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Pierwsza miłość (638) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Titanic (99) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Policyjna prowokacja (69) 4:30 Czułe dranie 4:55 Nieczułe dranie 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Wejście smoka (102) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 9:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Challenge Cup 13:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 15:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 15:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 17:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Challenge Cup 20:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar CEV 22:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 0:30 Total Rugby 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 9:10 Żużel: Ekstraliga 9:40 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 11:50 Żużel: Ekstraliga 12:20 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 14:30 Żużel: Ekstraliga 15:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 17:10 Żużel: Ekstraliga 17:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 19:50 Żużel: Ekstraliga 20:20 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:30 Żużel: Ekstraliga 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 8:45 Arszenik i stare koronki 10:40 Bracia Karamazow 13:05 Płeć przeciwna 15:00 Na przepustce 16:35 Nowojorska piękność 17:55 Ten szalony, szalony świat 21:00 Zbieg z Alcatraz 22:30 Żyd Jakow 0:40 Północno-zachodnie przejście 3:00 Żyd Jakow 5:10 Północ - północny zachód Tele 5 6:35 Telezakupy 8:05 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (18/52) 8:30 Stellina (86/160) 9:20 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (7/22) 11:05 Brygada Acapulco (14/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Waleczne serca 12:30 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (67) 13:55 Stellina (87/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (37/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (15/48) 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska (68) 18:05 Łowca (8/22) 19:00 Kosmiczna kasa 20:00 Policjanci z Hamelin 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (10) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (64/72) 0:10 Zbrodnie namiętności 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wynalazki i odkrycia (38) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Myszowaty i człowieczy (2) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Król Bóbr (54) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Randka Dekstera (2) 7:25 Friday Wear: Opiekunki (29) 7:30 Aparatka: Pierwszy papieros (52) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Pojedynek czarodziei (23) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Tytuł dla kreskówki (25) 8:55 Planeta rocka: Nelly Furtado (3) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 4: Kurs komputerowy (7) 9:45 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wsparcie (21) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: Zaranie dziejów (39) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Tokio rośnie (3) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Gruba ryba (55) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Rzecz o miłości (4) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Na wysokiej fali (46) 12:55 Świat Raven: Źle dobrani (25) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 13:45 Zoey 101: Kulisy telewizji (20) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Spotkanie matki i córki (2) 14:45 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (8) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (16) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Dokąd uciec (10) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Bądź mym utrapieniem (11) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (9) 17:00 Świat Raven: Cory ekstremalny (26) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Replika (8) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Kiedy łysieją klony (22) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (47) 18:50 Zoey 101: Loli podoba się Chase (21) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Powrót Abby (11) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Eagle-Eye Cherry (4) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Rodzinna polityka (3) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (13) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Klipy 22:15 Review Territory 22:45 Making of: Obcy kontra Predator 2 - selekcja naturalna 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Bleach (12) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (7) 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Thorntree Drive 9:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (7) 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Thorntree Drive 15:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (7) 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Thorntree Drive 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Waterloo 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Brazylia 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Andora 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (8) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Tassajara Circle 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Radżasthan 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (8) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Automaniak Max 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 10:00 Operacja Tuning 10:30 Test 300 11:00 Na każdą kieszeń 11:30 Jazda polska 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Onboard 13:00 Kuchnia boksu 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Toolbox 14:30 Automaniak Max 15:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 16:00 Na każdą kieszeń 16:30 Operacja Tuning 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 28 sekund 18:15 USA S.W.A.T. 18:45 Auto Mundial 19:15 Jazda polska 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Kuchnia boksu 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Top Gear 23:15 Raport Turbo 23:30 Onboard 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Auto Mundial 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Nina 11:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Don't Look Back 12:50 KFPP Opole '74: Stan Borys 13:00 Zawód: Reżyser: Emir Kusturica 13:25 Światosław Richter - tajemnice jego życia (3-ost.) 14:25 Chrystus i demony w nowej Hiszpanii 15:00 Fedra 16:30 Muzyka na koniec - Orkiestra Ósmego Dnia 17:05 Astor Piazzola 17:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Bykowi chwała 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Pamięć Katynia 18:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Opcja zerowa 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny: Józek i jego dzieci 19:30 Polski film dokumentalny: Dzieci piramidy 20:00 Czytelnia (48) 20:30 Eden: Piekło (1/3) 20:55 Eden: Raj (2/3) 21:20 Eden: Arka (3-ost.) 21:40 Przewodnik 21:45 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Johannes Brahms - III symfonia 22:00 Johannes Brahms - III symfonia 22:45 Sztuka dyrygowania (1) 23:45 Strefa: Alter Live Stream: Sonnie Simmons w "Mózgu" 1:05 Przewodnik 1:15 Kino nocne: Aby do niedzieli 3:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Pamięć Katynia 3:35 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 VIVA górą 9:10 2008 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Parot 10:00 Kocha, nie kocha 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 VIVA górą 11:10 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Viva Celebrations 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA górą 20:10 Personality 21:00 VIVA górą 21:10 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 VIVA górą 22:10 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Obłok nad Gangesem 10:35 Homer: Portret artysty w podeszłym wieku 12:25 Koniec przemocy 14:35 Pożegnanie z filmem: Uściski i pocałunki 16:20 Veronico Cruz 18:05 Noc świętego Wawrzyńca 20:00 Niebezpieczne związki (3-ost.) 21:40 Literatura na małym ekranie: Ziarnko tamaryszku 23:50 Emmanuelle: Królowa galaktyki (1/7) 1:30 Homer: Portret artysty w podeszłym wieku 3:10 Złe komórki Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Złe przeczucie Cz. 2 USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Przedślubna gorączka reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Poszukiwany Barry White USA 2000 10:50 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Izolacja reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 8, Pułapka reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Miniony dzień USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Burzliwa noc reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Klient specjalny USA 2000 15:25 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 9, 7 stóp pod ziemią reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Karma USA 2005 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Wbrew regułom reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 18, Zabójcza walka reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Królowa pszczół USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Utrata pamięci reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 17, Skażona miłość USA 2003 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 8, Wysłuchane modlitwy reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, Polska 1999 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 7, Nadzieja i litość USA 2005 23:50 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Niezbędna korekta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Mordercza duma reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 9, Szpiedzy kontra szpiedzy reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:20 Być jak gwiazda: Julia Roberts - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 Zone Reality 06:00 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 06:50 Sezon narciarski - film dokumentalny 07:15 Straż przybrzeżna - film dokumentalny 07:40 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Nadchodzi pomoc - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 10:15 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Życie w rozmiarze mega - film dokumentalny 11:55 Brudne sprawki - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Brudne sprawki - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Życie w rozmiarze mega - film dokumentalny 15:15 Brudne sprawki - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Brudne sprawki - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Detektyw Parco - film dokumentalny 18:00 Brudne sprawki - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Brudne sprawki - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - rozrywka 19:30 Wbrew prawu 20:30 Co przyniesie jutro - film dokumentalny 21:00 72 godziny - serial dokumentalny 21:30 72 godziny - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Za kulisami zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:50 72 godziny - serial dokumentalny 01:15 72 godziny - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Za kulisami zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Wbrew prawu 05:00 Sezon narciarski - film dokumentalny 05:30 Straż przybrzeżna - film dokumentalny Polonia 1 06:35 Syrenka Maco (5) - bajka dla dzieci 06:55 Baseballista (53) - film animowany 07:20 Namiętności (61/100) - telenowela, Włochy 1986 08:00 Top shop 19:00 Kosmiczna kasa - teleturniej 20:00 Celeste (48/172) - telenowela, Argentyna 1991 20:50 Młoda Lukrecja - film erotyczny, Włochy 1974 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka - erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki - erotyka 23:35 V 7 - erotyka 23:40 News - erotyka 23:50 Amore TV - erotyka 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - erotyka 00:10 Gorące kociaki - erotyka 00:30 Valentina zaprasza - erotyka 00:45 Reflex - erotyka 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - erotyka 01:10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - erotyka 01:25 Program erotyczny - erotyka 01:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka - erotyka 02:00 Eurocast - erotyka 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - erotyka 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - erotyka 03:20 Eurocast - erotyka TMT 05:00 Bajeczna pora - magazyn filmów animowanych 08:00 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 08:15 Świat fitnessu 08:45 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Mocna jazda 11:00 Godzina sportu w TMT - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Bajeczna pora - magazyn filmów animowanych 15:00 Warszawski szlak atrakcji 15:30 Z notatnika podróżnika 16:00 Eskapady TMT: Dalekie podróże 17:00 Kuchnia smaku 18:00 Świat fitnessu 18:30 Rapa 19:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 W telesieci 22:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Nocne klipy - rozrywka 00:00 Z archiwum TMT: Noc z TMT - rozrywka 01:00 Filmy animowane dla dorosłych - film animowany, Polska 2008 (od 16 02:00 Telezakupy 03:00 Muzyczny Trance Vision - program muzyczny Al Jazeera English 06.00 Riz Khan 06.30 Listening Post 07.00 News 07.30 101 East 08.00 News 08.30 Everywoman 09.00 News 09.30 Inside Story 10.00 News 11.00 Riz Khan 11.30 The Question of Arab Unity 12.00 News 12.30 I Knew Saddam 13.00 News 13.30 Witness 14.00 News 14.30 Sportsworld 15.00 News 15.30 People and Power 16.00 News 17.00 News 17.30 Witness 18.00 News 18.30 Inside Story 19.00 News 20.00 Riz Khan 20.30 48 21.00 News 21.30 The Question of Arab Unity 22.00 News Hour 23.00 News 23.30 Inside Story 00.00 News 00.30 Witness 01.00 News 01.30 Riz Khan 02.00 News 02.30 People and Power 03.00 News 03.30 Listening Post 04.00 The Question of Arab Unity 04.30 Inside Story 05.00 News 05.30 Witness AXN Crime 12.00 Babski oddział (odc. 1) serial sensacyjny reż. Deborah Joy LeVine, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Lela Rochon, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham 13.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (odc. 36) serial kryminalny reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 14.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 12) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 15.00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (odc. 3) serial sensacyjny wyk. Lucky Vanous, Bobby Hosea, Lisa Thornhill, G. Gordon Liddy 16.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (odc. 36) serial kryminalny reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 17.00 Babski oddział (odc. 1) serial sensacyjny reż. Deborah Joy LeVine, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Lela Rochon, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham 18.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 12) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 19.00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (odc. 3) serial sensacyjny wyk. Lucky Vanous, Bobby Hosea, Lisa Thornhill, G. Gordon Liddy 20.00 Skazani za niewinność (odc. 7) serial kryminalny reż. David Straiton, wyk. Jason O'Mara, Kyle MacLachlan, Marisol Nichols, Constance Zimmer 21.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (odc. 36) serial kryminalny reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 22.00 Babski oddział (odc. 2) serial sensacyjny reż. Deborah Joy LeVine, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Lela Rochon, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham 23.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 00.00 Bez pardonu 4 (odc. 12) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Roger Aaron Brown, Sean Patrick Thomas, Wayne Duvall 01.00 Skazani za niewinność (odc. 8) serial kryminalny reż. Marita Grabiak, wyk. Jason O'Mara, Kyle MacLachlan, Marisol Nichols, Constance Zimmer 02.00 Bez pardonu 4 (odc. 12) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Roger Aaron Brown, Sean Patrick Thomas, Wayne Duvall AXN Sci-Fi 06.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 (odc. 1) serial SF wyk. Cleavant Derricks, Jerry O'Connell, Kari Wuhrer, John Rhys-Davies 07.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 13) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 08.00 Lexx 4 (odc. 1) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 09.00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 12) serial SF reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 16.00 Cuda (odc. 12) serial sensacyjny reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett, wyk. Skeet Ulrich, Angus Macfadyen, Hector Elizondo, Marisa Ramirez 17.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 17) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva 18.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 (odc. 1) serial SF wyk. Cleavant Derricks, Jerry O'Connell, Kari Wuhrer, John Rhys-Davies 19.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 14) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 20.00 Lexx 4 (odc. 1) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 21.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 12) serial SF reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 22.00 Jericho (odc. 12) serial sensacyjny reż. Matt Earl Beesley, wyk. Skeet Ulrich, Lennie James, Kenneth Mitchell, Darby Stanchfield 23.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 18) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva 00.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 (odc. 2) serial SF wyk. Cleavant Derricks, Jerry O'Connell, Kari Wuhrer, John Rhys-Davies 01.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 15) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 02.00 Lexx 4 (odc. 2) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 03.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 13) serial SF reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 04.00 Cuda (odc. 12) serial sensacyjny reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett, wyk. Skeet Ulrich, Angus Macfadyen, Hector Elizondo, Marisa Ramirez 05.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 17) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Earth Report magazyn ekologiczny 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 21st Century 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 17.00 World News Today 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Our World 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.15 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 23.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 00.00 Weather 00.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 01.00 BBC World News America 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 04.00 World News Today 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny Comedy Central 06.00 Taxi (odc. 213) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 06.30 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07.00 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 212) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 07.50 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 213) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 08.15 Roseanne (odc. 323) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.45 Złotka (odc. 307) serial komediowy 09.10 Frasier (odc. 408) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 09.35 Frasier (odc. 409) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 10.00 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 305) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 10.25 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 306) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 10.50 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 11.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 523) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 11.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 524) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 12.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 301) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 302) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 118) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 13.30 Diabli nadali (odc. 119) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 14.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 214) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 215) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.55 Frasier (odc. 410) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 15.20 Frasier (odc. 411) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 15.50 Taxi (odc. 214) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 16.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 525) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 16.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 101) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 17.10 Mork i Mindy (odc. 120) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis 17.35 Diabli nadali (odc. 120) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 18.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 121) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 18.30 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 216) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 217) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.25 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 303) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 19.55 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 304) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (odc. 118) serial komediowy 20.45 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 307) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 21.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 522) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 21.30 Family Guy (odc. 405) serial animowany 22.00 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 508) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 22.25 Peep Show (odc. 305) serial komediowy reż. Tristram Shapeero, wyk. Robert Webb, David Mitchell, Olivia Colman, Matt King 22.50 Chłopaki z baraków (odc. 102) serial komediowy reż. Mike Clattenburg, wyk. John Paul Tremblay, Robb Wells, John Dunsworth, Patrick Roach 23.15 South Park (odc. 606) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 23.40 South Park (odc. 103) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.05 Zielone skrzydło (odc. 208) serial komediowy wyk. Sally Bretton, Lucinda Raikes, Oliver Chris, Olivia Colman 01.00 Gotowe na wszystko (odc. 123) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Marcia Cross, Felicity Huffman, Eva Longoria 01.50 Przerysowani (odc. 107) serial animowany 02.10 South Park (odc. 103) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 02.35 Chłopaki z baraków (odc. 101) serial komediowy reż. Mike Clattenburg, wyk. John Paul Tremblay, Robb Wells, John Dunsworth, Patrick Roach 03.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 303) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 304) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.50 Złotka (odc. 307) serial komediowy 04.15 Roseanne (odc. 323) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 05.05 Frasier (odc. 411) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 05.30 Mork i Mindy (odc. 120) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis Cinemax 2 06.00 Star Trek 2 - Gniew Khana film SF reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk. William Shatner, Ricardo Montalban, DeForest Kelley, Kirstie Alley 07.55 Na krawędzi dramat kryminalny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Gregory Peck, Tuesday Weld, Estelle Parsons, Ralph Meeker 09.35 Mój syn i ja dramat obyczajowy reż. Martial Fougeron, wyk. Nathalie Baye, Victor Sévaux, Olivier Gourmet, Marie Kremer 11.00 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe, wyk. Nicolas Duvauchelle, Jean-Baptiste Maunier, Clémence Poésy, Jean-Pierre Marielle 12.45 Kogo cieszy słońce komediodramat reż. Matt Bissonnette, wyk. Lukas Haas, Molly Parker, Adam Scott, R.H. Thomson 14.25 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Lesley-Anne Down, Burt Kwouk 16.10 Bez złych intencji dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon 18.05 Miejsce zwane domem dramat obyczajowy reż. Ali Selim, wyk. Elizabeth Reaser, Tim Guinee, Alan Cumming, Lois Smith 20.00 Wydział Rosja film szpiegowski reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Sean Connery, Michelle Pfeiffer, Klaus Maria Brandauer, James Fox 22.00 Tysiąc akrów krzywd film obyczajowy reż. Jocelyn Moorhouse, wyk. Jessica Lange, Michelle Pfeiffer, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jason Robards 23.45 Obnażyć prawdę thriller reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Chad Allen, Sebastian Spence, Jack Wetherall, Woody Jeffreys 01.25 Piękna historia film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Gérard Lanvin, Béatrice Dalle, Vincent Lindon, Marie-Sophie L. 04.30 Hotel Erotica (odc. 3) serial erotyczny CNBC 06.00 Capital Connection 07.00 Squawk Box Europe 10.00 Worldwide Exchange 12.00 Power Lunch Europe 13.00 Squawk Box (U.S.) 15.00 Squawk on the Street 17.00 European Closing Bell 18.00 Power Lunch (U.S.) 20.00 Europe Tonight 21.00 Closing Bell (U.S.) 23.00 Asia Squawk Box 00.00 Asia Squawk Box 01.00 Poker 04.00 CNBC's Cash Flow CNN 09.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 13.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 16.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 20.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 21.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 22.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 03.30 World Sport program informacyjny 04.00 Anderson Cooper 360 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Are z 2004 roku slalom gigant kobiet 06.30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - Zawody Pucharu Świata w San Sicario z 2005 roku zjazd kobiet 07.00 Mistrzostwa Świata Superbike - Przegląd sezonu 2002 08.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 2006 roku - Grecja - USA" 09.00 Sezon - Koszykówka Bluegrass (odc. 3) 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Telezakupy 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Sandy Saddler 12.00 High 5 - 1995 - Scanners 12.30 Ponadczasowe - Więzienna koszykówka i wspinaczka po lodzie 13.00 Mistrzostwa Świata Superbike - Przegląd sezonu 2002 14.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 2006 roku - Grecja - USA" 15.00 Telezakupy 15.30 Telezakupy 16.00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Are z 2004 roku slalom gigant kobiet 16.30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - Zawody Pucharu Świata w San Sicario z 2005 roku zjazd kobiet 17.00 High 5 - 1995 - Scanners 17.30 Ponadczasowe - Więzienna koszykówka i wspinaczka po lodzie 18.00 Streetball - Sezon 2 (odc. 4) 18.30 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Isle of Man 19.00 Do zwycięstwa - Historia kobiet na igrzyskach (odc. 1) 20.00 US Open - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1990 roku" - Pete Sampras - Andre Agassi 21.30 US Open - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1999 roku" - Andre Agassi - Todd Martin 22.00 Mistrzostwa Świata Superbike - Przegląd sezonu 2003 23.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Ezzard Charles 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Walki lat 30. (odc. 1) 01.00 Late Night Poker Ace (odc. 9) 02.00 Late Night Poker Ace (odc. 10) 03.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Ezzard Charles 04.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Walki lat 30. (odc. 1) 05.00 Streetball - Sezon 2 (odc. 4) 05.30 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Isle of Man Extreme Sports 06.00 The Method (odc. 3) 07.00 Ex Tube (odc. 122) 09.00 X Games 13 (odc. 3) 10.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 12) 10.30 Odyssey (odc. 11) 11.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 6) 11.30 The Dudesons (odc. 6) 12.00 X Games 13 (odc. 3) 13.00 The Method (odc. 3) 14.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 12) 14.30 Odyssey (odc. 11) 15.00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Lyonie (odc. 5) 16.00 Ex Tube (odc. 123) 18.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 764) 19.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 6) 19.30 The Dudesons (odc. 6) 20.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 12) 20.30 Odyssey (odc. 11) 21.00 X Games 13 (odc. 3) 22.00 King of the Cage (odc. 13) 23.00 Ex Tube (odc. 123) 01.00 King of the Cage (odc. 13) 02.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 12) 02.30 Odyssey (odc. 11) 03.00 The Method (odc. 3) 04.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 6) 04.30 The Dudesons (odc. 6) 05.00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Lyonie (odc. 5) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 4fun.info 08.01 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 4fun.hits 15.00 4fun.info 15.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 15.18 4fun.info 15.20 4fun.hits 16.00 4fun.info 16.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 16.18 4fun.info 16.20 4fun.hits 17.00 Top tygodnia 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Parowanie 21.30 4fun.hits 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 Kartony filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.info 00.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 00.18 4fun.info 00.20 4fun.hits 01.00 Striptiz program rozrywkowy 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Fashion TV 06.00 Stroje plażowe 06.30 Fryzury i makijaże 06.45 Moda i sport 06.55 F People 07.00 Modelki 07.30 Hity sezonu 07.45 Bielizna 07.55 F People 08.00 Fryzury i makijaże 08.30 Tendances 08.45 Moda i muzyka 08.55 F People 09.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 09.30 Moda i film 09.45 First Face 09.55 F People 10.00 Tygodnie mody 10.30 Backstage 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Fotografowie mody 11.55 F People 12.00 Fryzury i makijaże 12.30 Tendances 12.45 Fotografowie mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 13.30 Projektanci mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tygodnie mody 14.55 F People 15.00 Modelki 15.30 Moda dookoła świata 15.55 F People 16.00 Nagrody Model Awards 16.30 Backstage 16.55 F People 17.00 Focus on Models 17.30 Fashion Destination 17.55 F People 18.00 Tygodnie mody 18.30 Modelki 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Hity sezonu 19.45 Fryzury i makijaże 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Bielizna 20.45 First Face 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Fotografowie mody 21.45 Bielizna 21.55 F People 22.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22.30 Moda i film 22.45 Modelki 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Stroje plażowe 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Tygodnie mody 01.30 F Floor 01.45 Stroje plażowe 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Fotografowie mody 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Modelki 04.30 Fotografowie mody 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Hity sezonu 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje: Kurczak (odc. 188) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Telesprzedaż 08.45 Delia na zimę: Świętujemy (odc. 6/12) magazyn kulinarny 09.15 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 09.40 Szefowie kuchni (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 10.10 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 10.35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: ABBA-mania (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Na słodko 3: Melasa (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 11.20 Kogel Mogel (odc. 8) program informacyjny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.05 Para w kuchni 2 (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny 12.35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Zupa rybna (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Martha 2: Doris Roberts (odc. 32) talk-show 14.30 Julie gotuje: Kurczak (odc. 188) magazyn kulinarny 14.35 Dania w pół godziny: Dania z charakterem (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 15.25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 15.50 Delia na zimę: Dania na dobry humor i potrawy duszone (odc. 7/12) magazyn kulinarny 16.20 Na słodko 3: Cukier puder (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Julie gotuje: Kurczak (odc. 188) magazyn kulinarny 16.50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko (odc. 26) magazyn kulinarny 17.25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Manju Malhi (odc. 35) magazyn kulinarny 18.25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Singielki (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Julie gotuje: Kurczak (odc. 188) magazyn kulinarny 19.05 Martha 2: Cameron Mathison (odc. 33) talk-show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni (odc. 3) reality show 20.45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Chives Bistro (odc. 8) serial dokumentalny 21.10 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Frank Bordoni (odc. 34) magazyn kulinarny 21.35 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 22.00 Szef kuchni!: Prawdziwe dylematy (odc. 19) serial komediowy 22.30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Kaczka po pekińsku (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 23.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Żeberka po chińsku - Grzegorz Ciechowski (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 23.30 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 00.00 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 00.30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 01.00 Szefowie kuchni (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 01.30 Para w kuchni: Wina (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 02.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Zupa rybna (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 02.25 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 02.50 Dania w pół godziny: Dania z charakterem (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny 03.15 Słodki drań: Pieczone lody (odc. 20) magazyn kulinarny 03.40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 04.05 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 04.30 Para w kuchni: Wina (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 05.00 Dania w pół godziny: Dania z charakterem (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny VH1 Polska 06.00 Espresso pobudzający miks teledysków 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 VH1 Pop Charts notowania listy przebojów 10.00 Project Runway reality show 11.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 13.00 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.00 VH1 Pop Charts notowania listy przebojów 17.00 Jazda po klipach komentowanie na ekranie 18.00 New Look magazyn o modzie 18.30 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 19.00 Music For The Masses program o Depeche Mode 20.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21.00 Jestem z "Rolling Stone" reality show 21.30 Raperski dom Runa reality show 22.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22.30 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23.30 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.30 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków Podróże TV 07.00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Odkrywamy tajemnice świata 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Prognoza pogody 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Superstacja 07.00 Dziennik 07.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.15 Flesz 07.18 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.30 Dziennik 07.40 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.45 Flesz 07.48 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.00 Dziennik 08.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.15 Flesz 08.18 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.30 Dziennik 08.40 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.45 Flesz 08.48 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.30 Flesz 09.33 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 10.30 Flesz 10.33 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.30 Flesz 11.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.30 Flesz 12.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.30 Flesz 13.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.00 Dziennik 14.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.30 Flesz 14.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Tea time program rozrywkowy 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 17.30 Flesz 17.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.30 Flesz 18.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.30 Flesz 19.35 Rezonans program publicystyczny 20.15 Dziennik wydanie główne 20.35 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 News dnia program informacyjny 21.35 W punkt program ekonomiczny 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 07.30 Pieniądze od rana magazyn ekonomiczny 09.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Biznes lunch magazyn ekonomiczny 14.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 16.50 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 17.05 Piąta godzina magazyn ekonomiczny 18.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20.00 Firma magazyn 20.30 Marketing&PR; magazyn 21.00 World Business magazyn 21.30 90 minut magazyn ekonomiczny 23.00 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 00.00 Powtórki programów TVN Gra 10.25 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 11.10 Music Chat program interaktywny 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Bez montażu 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Hip Hop Us 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 Sound System 15.35 Playlist 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 Rnb 19.35 Playlist 20.00 Legend 21.00 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Latino 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Legend 05.05 Playlist TV Biznes 07.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 07.15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 07.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 07.40 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 08.10 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 08.40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 09.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 09.12 Waluty - komentarz 09.20 Poranna prognoza TV Biznes 09.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 09.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 10.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 10.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 11.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 11.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 12.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 12.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 13.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 13.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 14.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 14.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 15.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 15.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 16.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 16.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 17.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 17.10 Style i biznes magazyn 17.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 17.40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 18.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 18.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 18.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 18.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 19.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 19.10 e-Biznes magazyn 19.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 19.45 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 20.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 20.15 Sam na sam program publicystyczny 20.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 20.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 21.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 21.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa "Biznesu Wydarzeń" 21.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 22.00 Biznes Wydarzenia - flesz 22.10 Wybierz gospodarkę debata 23.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 23.15 W 600 sekund dookoła świata rozmowa publicystów 23.30 Finanse osobiste magazyn 23.45 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 00.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 00.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa "Biznesu Wydarzeń" 00.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Two z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Monde z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku